


August 12, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm going to be fine,''  Amos muttered while he smiled near Supergirl's grave.





	August 12, 2002

I never created DC.

''I'm going to be fine,'' Amos muttered while he smiled near Supergirl's grave and looked back once.

THE END


End file.
